


noona

by bishnuneo



Category: Doctor Romantic 2, 낭만닥터 김사부 2 | Dr. Romantic 2 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bishnuneo/pseuds/bishnuneo
Summary: A one shot: where Lee Sung Kyung no longer wants to be just a noona to Ahn Hyo Seop.
Relationships: Cha Eun Jae/Seo Woo Jin (Dr Romantic 2)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 46





	noona

**Author's Note:**

> Please note the italicised paragraphs are the characters' flashbacks.

Sung Kyung sipped on her latte as she patiently waited for Hyo Seop to end his call. It was already late in the wee hours, and they were the only customers left in this secluded cafe located in Cheongdamdong. She scanned her surroundings once again. Once fully convinced that the coast was clear, she removed her cap, letting her bunned hair to loosen and fall naturally on her shoulders - finally feeling at ease to be able to be out comfortably without disguising herself. Although she never once minded about showing her friendship with her male co-stars out in the open, Hyo Seop, however, was an exception. Especially as a more ‘seasoned’ actress herself, she knew very well the pressure of being in the limelight while one’s popularity is at peak. Therefore, she totally understood why his agency had become very careful by ensuring stricter rules were in place. And she, of all people, respected him and his career. 

She wasn’t intentionally listening, but judging from the way he was mixing English and Korean in his conversation, Sung Kyung guessed that it was likely Irene, his manager, on the other end of the call. Running her fingers over her newly cut bangs out of habit, she was suddenly reminded by Jian’s random comment.

**_“If he notices this hairstyle change, doesn’t that mean he’s been paying attention to you all along?”_ ** _Jian suggested, when they went for a salon trip the night before._

**_“Although I honestly don’t doubt it any bit, Sung Kyung… Don’t we all agree that Hyo Seop was very honest? Well, he can’t even make himself look any less obvious about possibly crushing on you. So I don’t see why you need to sweat about it when I’m quite confident that you guys are on the same page?”_ ** _She added when the other only shrugged._

**_“Do you really think so?”_ ** _Sung Kyung asked timidly for assurance._

_Jian smiled before responding with another question instead._ **_“Why do you think his agency specifically asked you not to be seen with him in public, if not with the gang? I’m sure they knew something was up.”_ **

_She nodded, agreeing that Jian did have a point. She’d love to believe those words too, but she couldn’t help her reservations. She was badly hurt not long before she met him, and she didn’t think she would be ready for another disappointment._

**_“What if he really doesn’t notice anything?”_ **

**_“Then he’ll need an eye check.”_ ** _Jian replied jokingly, simple but enough to boost her confidence a little and make her lips stretch into a small smile._

**“Sorry noona if that took a while!”** Hyo Seop immediately apologized as soon as his call ended, placing his phone back on the table.

**“Irene?”**

**“Yeah, she was briefing me on a shoot that I’ll be having this weekend.”** He paused. **“Although I’m not quite sure why she had to call at this hour when she could do so tomorrow morning instead…”**

Sung Kyung nodded in understanding. **“I’m sorry you had to lie.”** She had overheard Hyo Seop telling Irene that he was preparing to sleep when he first picked up her call.

**“No, please don’t. I insisted on going with the plan when you suggested to cancel, so it wasn’t your fault, noona.”** Their initial plan was a midnight movie outing with the Doldam squad, but then Bora fell sick, Min Jae and Ju Yeon couldn’t make it due to delayed filmings of their new dramas, and Jian… purposely bailed out to provide the two with some ‘alone’ time. Hence, they ended up heading to the cinema as planned, which much to their surprise, was more than half-filled despite it being a weekday midnight. Cautious about being identified by fans, the two had no choice but to remain in disguise with their caps and masks before they eventually found a breather at this tiny cafe as recommended by Hyo Seop’s close buddy, Rowoon.

**“The agency didn’t need to know anyways. My personal life is off limits. So I’d rather tell a white lie than answer Irene’s endless questions.”** Hyo Seop threw her an optimistic smile, as if assuring her not to worry about it, and he really meant it. It was already ridiculous that his social media was being monitored by his agency, that he couldn’t even interact with her on that space. But now that they’re alone together, he only wanted them to be themselves, and interact freely without any restrictions.

Looking at how relaxed he was, Sung Kyung let her worries to rest. Besides, it was their first time being out alone without having the rest along, she figured she couldn’t let this go to waste.

They continued the night just catching up with each other on life, sharing on the projects that they were involved in currently, reminiscing about their good old times while filming the drama, and sometimes just exchanging tips on caring for their cat daughters. While Hyo Seop may be the complete opposite of her in terms of personality, Sung Kyung actually found more similarities in him which oftentimes, she could relate to. Maybe, it was this little variation that kept her attracted and intrigued by him all along. 

**“I’m actually surprised that you really kept your hair this long!”** She commented, referring to his now slightly wavy, long hair, with some little fringe covering the sides of his forehead.

**“And you have full bangs too, noona!”** He replied. A subtle redness started pooling on her cheeks when she recalled back Jian’s words.

She fixed her bangs for the nth time that night and shyly tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. **“You noticed it too?”**

**“Of course! You look… nice!”**

Her head lowered to hide the obvious tinge of red, while her fingers played with the leftover cake that no one seemed to be eating anymore.

**“Why the bangs though, if you… don’t mind me asking?”** Hyo Seop asked carefully. His heart suddenly anxious at the thought of his fear potentially turning out true. He saw the comments under her recent Instagram posts, including those speculating her return to the TV screen for the season 2 of that drama that shouldn’t be named.

**“Hmm?”** She looked at him, taken aback by the question and shrugged. **“Nothing… I just wanted to look younger.”**

The male chuckled at her response. Sung Kyung’s reason was totally not what he was expecting, but he was somewhat relieved that it was just that. 

**“Noona! You’re only thirty, what are you talking about? Come on…”**

At the mention of her age, her smile instantly faltered. She definitely didn’t need any reminding about her being in the big 30s now, at least not from Hyo Seop. This was exactly why she had her reservations about him. The further they got into their friendship, she grew more insecure that she was older than him by five years. She recalled watching all the interviews that he did post their drama together, and she couldn’t be any less bothered by the way he kept emphasizing about her being just a good noona to him. She wanted to be more than that, just like how he wasn’t just a dongsaeng to her.

**“Am I really a noona to you?”** She asked.

**“Yes, of course! And I can’t thank you enough for taking care of me well throughout the filming, noona. I honestly couldn’t ask for a better partner than you too.”** He casually said, totally not grasping that he had unintentionally made her upset.

**“Is this why you keep calling me noona? Because I’m just someone who takes care of you well?”**

**“You told me to be casual, so I called you noona. Was I not supposed to? Did that make you uncomfortable..?”** Hyo Seop was suddenly confused. He always thought their friendship was progressing in a positive direction over time, but was he wrong?

Sung Kyung released a soft sigh, looking dejected. **“Have you never ever thought of calling me casually by my first name, Paul? No noona or whatsoever?”**

Truth is, he’d been dying to be casual as such, but he didn’t want to come across as crossing the line too much, especially since she wasn’t showing any signs of mutual feelings at all. He also desperately wanted to break out of the dongsaeng role that needed her care. He’d always wished to be the man for her, the one who protects her instead.

**“Can I be more than just a noona, Paul? Can we be more than this?”** She added. One would probably think of her as a lady so brazen, but the truth is, she was really shaking in her boots, despite expertly keeping a straight face as she watched the male intently. 

It took him perhaps 5 seconds to process her words before he finally understood where she was coming from. He returned her gaze in disbelief, hoping that he didn’t hear any of them wrong.

**“I’ve heard vaguely of what happened before… are you really sure and ready for this?”**

**“True, I wasn’t ready then. But now, I’m taking my chances and I haven’t been any surer than this.”** She muttered nervously, throwing the ball into his court. She’s pretty sure she had made her feelings crystal clear to him, now it was his turn to decide on his. 

The indirect confession immediately sent him smiling. He extended an arm on the table to cover her hand in his, simultaneously noticing that she was shivering cold. Gently rubbing her hand, he then brought it close to his lips, leaving a soft peck before blowing some air to warm it up. Sung Kyung tried to pull her arm away but his grip only tightened as he weaved his long fingers through hers.

**“Thank you, Bib for letting me know.”** He said, addressing her by her English nickname for the first time. **“I’m willing to cross the line anytime if it’s for you, Bib.”**

Happiness swelled within her at Hyo Seop’s confession. Her eyes thoroughly lit up as she watched his eyes twinkling back at her. He left a few more open kisses on her hand.

**“Haven’t I been super obvious? Min Jae said I was like an open book.”**

The female giggled before nodding in agreement. **“Yes you were! But then, you were also confusing me with all the noona here, noona there… I was so afraid that I was probably being noona-zoned already!”**

**“No way! I’m so sorry! You were never noona-zoned, okay? In my defense, I didn’t know you saw me more than just a dongsaeng too… You were always nice to me and Min Jae!”**

Sung Kyung rolled her eyes playfully. How could this guy be so dense to be comparing himself with Min Jae? Last she checked, she had never sent Min Jae random goodnight texts or selfies of her with her cats though…

She straightened her bangs once again. **“By the way, to answer your earlier question… I know this might seem silly, but I actually cut my bangs to look younger than you.”**

**“Bib… You don’t need to do that when you’re already this perfect! Shall I keep this hair to maintain a more mature look, if that makes you feel better?”**

Shaking her head, she immediately replied with her fingers gently running through his curls. **“No, don’t! As much as I love these locks, can you trim it before our date tomorrow, please? I miss your Seo Woo Jin hair…”**

**“Date? We’re going on a date tomorrow?”** Hyo Seop threw her a puzzled look, earning a sheepish smile from her.

**“Why? You don’t want to? I thought someone said earlier, he didn’t have plans tomorrow?”**

**“No- sorry, I mean, yes??? How could I say no to this? A date tomorrow it is!”**

______________________________

It’s not like it was his first time sending her back home. The many times he did prior to this, he only dropped her off at the lobby, and she would assure him that he needed to do nothing more. But now that things had changed and he had the ‘boyfriend’ card, he could easily brush her off and let her protests fall to deaf ears as he walked her back up right to her door.

**“Babe?”** Hyo Seop called out, right when she was pushing the door to her apartment open. Her brows scrunched, trying to make out if she heard him correctly. Was it Bib or babe? But the two don’t sound that far off anyway, she could probably have heard him wrong instead. Sung Kyung turned her back, facing the towering male before her.

**“Instead of calling you noona, can I call you babe?”** He posed, flashing a mischievous grin, catching her off-guard. Before she could even register a response, he brought his face close to her. Like real close that she could literally feel the small gushes of air as he exhaled his breath. When she gently nodded to his question, he wasted no time and dove in to kiss her full on the lips. The action definitely took her by surprise as she felt her body going limp, quickly melting in his embrace. 

Although his lips never felt foreign, the intensity she felt through the kiss now was so much more overwhelming. Her head spun at the wild tremors it caused, enough to send her knees buckling if not for Hyo Seop’s arms circling around her waist. There was no such thing as going slow when his insistent mouth was already ravishing her lips so aggressively. She snaked her arms around his nape, pulling him impossibly closer, and before they knew it, they were already kissing against her apartment door like crazy, as if their lives were depending on it. It was a hard kiss, full of built up longing, eagerness and frustration.

When Hyo Seop pulled away for a short moment, he earned a little whine from Sung Kyung, causing him to chuckle lightly against her lips. He moved both his hands up, cupping her warm cheeks in between. The usual pale face was now flushed red. Stroking gently on her cheeks, he then leaned in to kiss her harder. She was gasping throughout, desperately trying to match the rhythm of her lips against his. The tension was unmatched that they both felt like they could really explode anytime.

**“I’ve missed these so much… can’t believe it’s been longer than half a year now.”** He voiced, brushing his fingertips teasingly, tracing the outline of the plump lips that he just devoured. A feeling of pride surged within him when he noticed how swollen her lips had become. Just like the last time they kissed during filming, and they both were so into the moment, unconsciously smearing her lipstick on both the side of her lips and his. 

**“By the way, I have another confession.”** He spoke, making her fix her attention solely on him, anticipating his next words.

**“I was actually sober when we filmed that final kiss.”** He paused, attempting to hold his laughter from breaking. **“I have a pretty high tolerance to alcohol, remember? The wine totally did nothing!”**

Sung Kyung scoffed at the revelation, hitting lightly on his chiseled chest. **“Pervert!”**

**“Hey, excuse me! I’m not?!!”** Both fell into a loud laughter afterwards before she promptly told him to hush, afraid that they might wake her neighbors up. 

**“So I’ll pick you up tomorrow after your schedule? For a proper date?”**

**“Hmm, now go! Drive safely, and call me once you arrive home?”** She said, already pushing his frame towards the elevator.

**“Clingy to me already, babe?”** He joked, earning an annoyed groan from the other, even more so persistently motioning him to go. Leaving a small peck on her lips for the last time, he then made his way for the elevator.

**“Babe?”** Hyo Seop called out once more just as she stepped into her apartment.

**“Love you!”** He yelled. Sung Kyung was going to reply to him but was a second too late when the elevator closed right before she could do so. 

Smiling to herself, she reached for her phone from her purse to record him a voice message. 

**“Love you too, babe.”**

No more a noona, she was now his better half.


End file.
